I Can't Be Alone With You
by increak96
Summary: Yuki comes to Zero's apartment. Why can't she just leave him alone? Sonfic, Anti-Zeki, Yuki-Bashing, VERY ANGSTY


**A\N: So, I'm not actually a huge fan of the song, but they play it at my work all the time, and after listening closely to the lyrics, I realized this had to be done. Yes, I hate Yuki. This is a YUKI-BASH-FEST. Take it or leave it.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight (that belongs to Matsuri Hino) and I don't own "I can't be alone with you" (that would be Jake Owens' song)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zero felt his heart jump in his chest as he heard a soft knock on his door. He knew who it was. He could smell her through the fragile wooden barrier. Holding his breath, he walked up to the door and eased it open, almost recoiling at the smell of her coppery breath. She stumbled in and clumsily draped her arms over his shoulder, getting up on her tiptoes to reach his lips.<p>

_I don't see you laugh  
>You don't call me back<br>But you kiss me when you're drunk_

That's it. She was drunk on blood, and his was a delicious variety, even if most nobles denied it. She wanted his blood and nothing else.  
>He stepped away, body convulsing when she followed, kicking the door shut and pressing her lips against his.<br>_No… No, stop… you don't want me…  
><em>They were from two different worlds now. She was revered as a pureblood, and he was spit on by every vampire on the face of the planet. She was graceful and sweet—at least when everyone was looking—and he was barely getting to another day with his sanity intact. She knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing of her. He didn't even know who she hung out with.

_I don't know your friends  
>Don't know where you've been<br>Why are you the one I want_

But as loudly as his thoughts screamed at her to leave, his body rejected all sense of reason and close the space between them, arms wrapping around her waist and tongue reaching for the sweet taste of her lips.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay  
>Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay<br>Don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me  
>I can't be alone with...<em>

Yuki pulled away, smiling sweetly up at him, though her eyes were bloodred and glassy. "You didn't pick up this morning when I called you."  
>Zero forced a smile and traced his finger beneath her eye. "I was busy."<br>In truth, he had just been too terrified to answer. Too floored to speak. What would he say? What would she call him for anyways. She was never around, she didn't care anymore. She had a boyfriend—fiancée or whatever Kuran was—and she only came around when her man wasn't available. He was like… her backup plan.

_You've got me out on the edge every time you call  
>And I know it would kill me if I fall<br>I can't be alone with you_

"Hey," she whispered, teasing his lips with hers before pulling away and starting for the door. "I'll call you later. I've got to get back to the dorms." She walked out, and he followed her there, grasping her wrist as she passed through the doorframe.  
>"What did you come for?"<br>"Just to say hello and steal a kiss." She winked at him playfully and traced his lips one last time before sauntering down the hall, dress swishing around her knees.  
><em>Don't… Don't leave… No, leave. Get the heck outta her—but stay for a little more first.<em>

_Please don't chain that door  
>I can't win this war<br>Your body's like a pill I shouldn't take_

Zero lurched away from the opening suddenly, covering his mouth and slamming the door shut as his body twisted up inside, screaming for the food it wanted so desperately. Why did she have to torment him this way? Walking around in a low-cut shirt with her neck fully exposed and pulsing right in front of him. All that blood… sweet and delicious… the only flavor he ever loved or ever wanted to taste again.  
>He could still taste her on his lips. He brought his fingers up slowly, his cool breath tickling them as he let out a long stream of air, tears forming in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.<p>

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay  
>Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay<br>Don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me  
>I can't be alone with...<br>You've got me out on the edge every time you call  
>And I know it would kill me if I fall<br>I can't be alone with you_

It was just a fact. Every time she came around, it was to use him, and every time she left, he wanted her back. He didn't know why—he knew she was just playing with him. He could feel it even when she was in the room, and when she was gone, it was all so clear what was being done to him. Then he hated her. He hated her with everything in him and tell himself she was never stepping inside his apartment again.  
>But then she would come back. And then he was weak and vulnerable and… useless against her. He opened the door wide. He offered her a drink. He made her as comfortable as possible, and when she left, the vicious cycle would start again.<p>

_I can't be alone with you_

Zero bit his lip, falling back against the door as blood splashed from his mouth, trailing down his chin. He shook his head, tears falling rapidly as he curled up at the base of the rickety wood, groaning and shaking as the hunger increased.  
>She was still here. In this room. Her essence, her smell, her life, her breath, her aura, her… everything. It still lingered in the air, wafted by his face and taunting his instincts again, telling him to let emotion take control, telling him to break and accept his undying love for her.<p>

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay  
>Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay<br>Don't say you love me cause you know you're gonna love me and leave  
>I can't be alone with...<br>You've got me out on the edge every time you call  
>And I know it would kill me if I fall<br>I can't be alone with you_

The door slowly slid open, and Yuki walked back in, flashing him a small smile as she walked over to his table and grabbed his box of blood tablets. "I'm all out."  
>That was bull. She had so many flipping blood tablets, she could've fed a hoard of Level Es. She just wanted to torture him one more time before the knight was over. Kneeling beside him, she scraped open her neck, letting the blood fall onto his mouth before following it with her lips.<br>She kissed him softly, sweetly, lovingly, and then walked away. She left him starving and crying on the cold floor and went her merry way down the hall without ever looking back.

_I don't see you laugh  
>You don't call me back<br>But you kiss me when you're drunk_


End file.
